


I couldn't look you in the eyes. (Leebury Celebrity AU)

by SamuelSeebury



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Celebrity Charles Lee, Fanboy Samuel, Gay, M/M, Sadness, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSeebury/pseuds/SamuelSeebury
Summary: Samuel Seabury, a fanboy of the amazing, irresistible Charles Lee, had finally met him at a signing. Charles gave the small man his number and it went from there, three months into their relationship, Lee went on tour and it all came crashing down.





	1. Chapter 1

Three months earlier, Lee had found the most handsome man in his signing line, and he had given him this number. The man was Samuel, who was an absolute fan boy. He was overjoyed. They hung out for a while when he had free time. Soon enough, they began to date. It was amazing, Samuel knew the risks, but he took them anyway. It all came crashing down when Lee decided to go on tour. "It's just for some extra cash, Sam." He assured. "Okay." Sam took his word for it. Stupid boy.

~ PRESENT • TIME ~

'It's been three months' Samuel thought, sitting on the bed he occasionally shared with Lee at his own house. 'No texts, No phone calls.' He sighed and covered his face as he stared down at his phone. He missed his boyfriend so very much. Samuel was nervous, so he wouldn't dare text him and risk the "I'm busy" text response. He grabbed his phone shakily as he got a notification from Twitter, alerting him Lee was hosting another signing not to far away from himself. 'Should I even bother?' He whined and got up and throwing his phone on his bed gently. He went to his kitchen and rumaging his cupboards for food. He ended up making instant noodles and eating them with chopsticks while he watched 'The Office'. 

 

~ • A • WEEK • LATER • ~

It was time. Samuel got on some nice clothes, a baggy sweater and some dark jeans. He slipped on his black converse shoes and grabbed the t-shirt Lee signed when they first met in person. He started walking down the street towards the signing and took a deep breath. "He's gonna remember you, He's gonna apologize, He's gonna come back and love you again, Samuel." He whispered to himself, bracing himself. He got there soon enough and handed the security guards a ticket before being let in. The line was oddly short. He was ten people away and he could see his former lover. That almost caused him to cry. The line kept getting shorter and shorter until it was his turn, which he just stood there for a moment, hoping for some sort of reaction from Lee. 

"You....Want that signed, kid?" Lee asked, and held out his hand, fidgeting with a sharpie between his fingers. 

That's it. Samuel's heart snapped and he dropped the shirt. "Are you kidDING ME!?" He covered his face and tears quickly formed in his eyes.

Lee flinched and stood up from his chair, "Woah. Calm down...?"

"calm down...?" Samuel peered out through his fingers. "cALM DOWN!?" He yelled and slightly pushed Lee.

Lee growled quietly, "Watch it,"

"i thought I was special." Samuel whispered.

"Huh?"

"I SAID, I THOUGHT I WAS SPECIAL!"

The guards start to escort Samuel out. It wasn't his fault. His boyfriend literally FORGOT about him.

Lee watched as he let it happen, his brows raising in confusion.

Samuel sobbed his heart out into his hands, his eyes glossed over with tears as he gave Lee a heartbreaking look.


	2. Apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "New phone, who's this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only short because there's soft smut in the next chapter! :3

It was about two days later when Samuel got a text. He was laying on his couch, he slipped into a small depression. He heard the familiar sound of a buzz. He rolled onto his side and grabbed his phone from the side table. It was from Lee.

[New phone, who's this?] 

Samuel gasped and immediately texted back, [it's Samuel, Sam, Sammy, Seabury!!!]

[Oh!] There was a pause in Lee's texts. Lee had just figured out what he had done. That fan was his boyfriend. And he FORGOT about him. [Holy shit.] [I'm so sorry Sam.] [Sam, please forgive me.] [Samuel?] [Sam.]

His texts kept coming as Samuel started to sob. [You forgot about me.] 

[I know. I'm so sorry.]

[I cant let that slide, Lee.]

[Samuel, I'm still in town. I can come over.]

[Do what you please, Mr. Celebrity.]

Lee didn't respond, already rushing to Samuel's place, which he knew the way to, off by heart.

Samuel unlocked the door for him before curling up under the blankets on the couch.

Lee, within five minutes, rushed into the apartment. He saw the familiar ginger sad on the couch and his heart ached. 

"Samm-" 

"Don't call me that. Not now."


End file.
